Zucker
by Natsue Yotsuki
Summary: Jede Zusammenfassung wäre zu viel verraten... Warnung: Death, Twincest und sehr kurz... Teil des Weihnachtegeschenkes meines Betas, also ungebetat.


Zucker

Auf das laute Scheppern zerbrechender Tongefäße folgte noch lauteres Geschrei und hallte durch den Fuchsbau. Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett, die Beine fest an den Oberkörper gezogen und weinte. Von unten hörte sie die Stimmen der Zwillinge und die ihrer Eltern. Die letzten Tage war es schon schlimm gewesen, aber heute war es eskaliert. Seitdem Ron letzte Woche die Zwillinge in ihrem Laden quasi in flagranti erwischt hatte, lagen sie mit ihren Eltern im Streit und alle Versuche Ginnys zwischen den beiden Parteien zu vermitteln, waren an der Starrköpfigkeit ihrer Eltern gescheitert.

Der Lärm unten schwoll immer weiter an, bis er urplötzlich abstarb und es mucksmäuschenstill geworden war.

Im Fuchsbau war nicht mehr über die Zwillinge, die nun in der kleinen Wohnung über ihrem Laden wohnten, gesprochen worden, zumindest bis zu dem Tag, an dem der dunkle Lord mit seinen Anhängern die Winkelgasse in Schutt und Asche legte.

Laut Tagesprophet war alles ganz schnell gegangen:

Die Todesser hatten sich unter die Zauberer gemischt und auf ein Zeichen Voldemorts hin eine Blase geschaffen, die das Apparieren unmöglich machte und dann die Geschäfte in Flammen aufgehen lassen.

Diejenigen, die es aus den brennenden Häusern geschafft hatten, waren auf der Straße schon von den Todessern erwartet worden. Es gab kaum Überlebende und die meisten Opfer waren in den Flammen umgekommen.

Ein schwarzgekleideter Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums überbrachte den hinterbliebenen Weasleys im Fuchsbau die Nachricht, dass wohl auch Fred und George in ihrem Laden ums Leben gekommen waren.

Molly brach zusammen und wurde kurzweilig in St. Mungos eingeliefert und Arthur machte sich Vorwürfe seine geliebten Söhne dazu getrieben zu haben in die Winkelgasse zu ziehen. Ginny hörte auf zu sprechen und gab insgeheim Ron die Schuld am Tod der Zwillinge. Weder Luna und Hermione, noch die Heiler in St. Mungos konnten sie dazu bewegen wieder zu reden.

Dumbledore war im Kampf getötet worden und mit ihm die letzte Hoffnung der Zaubererschaft, denn seit dieser Schlacht war Harry verschwunden und die wenigen Überlebenden des Phönixordens in alle Winde zerstreut. Somit stand Voldemort nichts mehr im Weg und die letzten Widerstandskämpfer wurden nach und nach von ihm aufgespürt und getötet.

So kam es auch, dass eines nachts im Winter Ron neben Ginnys Bett stand und sie hektisch heraus zog, die Treppe hinunter und aus der Hintertür hinaus zerrte. Er und Arthur hatten auf ihrem Rundgang Hinweiße entdeckt, dass ihnen ein Angriff der Todesser kurz bevor stand.

Als sie draußen im Schnee standen drängte er sie in den Schuppen und drückte sie sanft auf einen Stuhl. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und lächelte sie traurig an.

„Du hasst mich. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt… Ihr seid doch meine Familie… auch Fred und George…" Ron schluckte hart „Ich liebe euch. Ich will wenigstens dich beschützen können! Du bist doch meine kleine Schwester!" Damit küsste er sie auf die Stirn und huschte aus dem Schuppen. Ginny war aufgesprungen und rannte zur Tür, aber Ron war schneller gewesen und versiegelte sie schon magisch von außen.

Ginny schrie und bettelte ihn an, die Tür zu öffnen, aber Ron befand sich schon wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Unterschlupf. Er war dem Wunsch seiner Eltern nachgekommen und hatte Ginny im Schuppen versiegelt. Anstatt aber wie sie dort zu bleiben, kehrte er zu ihnen zurück, um ihnen gegen die bereits eintreffenden Todesser zu helfen.

Unermüdlich schlug Ginny gegen die Tür, doch sie schaffte es nicht, sie auch nur das kleinste Stückchen zu bewegen. Kein Laut drang durch das schwere Holz. Irgendwann gab sie aber doch entkräftet durch das Schreien und Schlagen auf und ließ sich auf den Boden hinuntersinken.

Sie verstand nicht, was passiert war. Warum war Ron plötzlich in ihrem Zimmer gestanden? Warum hatte er sie eingeschlossen? Hatten die Todesser sie doch gefunden? Aber das war unmöglich. Niemand hätte verraten, wo sie sich nach dem Tod der Zwillinge versteckt hatten. Und wenn doch…? Aber niemand hätte das freiwillig verraten. Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Schlafanzugärmel und schluchzte.

Wie lange sie dort zusammengekauert sitzen blieb, konnte sie nicht sagen. Es konnten Stunden oder auch nur Minuten gewesen sein, bis plötzlich die Tür hinter ihr ein metallisches Klacken von sich gab und das Schloss aufsprang.

Vorsichtig öffnete Ginny die Tür, sie sah auf den frisch gefallen Schnee und die Flocken die immer noch sanft vom Himmel fielen und ihren Unterschlupf in eine weiße Decke packten.

Erneut traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, denn sobald sie den Blick ein Stück hob, sah sie die sich am Himmel hin und her windende Schlange der Todesser. Dieses Zeichen machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass ihre Familie tot war. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie sackte in den unberührten Schnee, wo sie sich zusammenrollte und weinte.

Sie bemerkte nicht die beiden Personen, die nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt vom Besen stiegen und mit blassen Gesichtern die Schlange musterten. Dann kamen sie auf Ginny zu und während der eine sich vor ihr in den Schnee fallen ließ, ging der andere um sie herum und legte die Arme um sie. Sie schaute nicht auf. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich bei ihnen nur um Todesser handeln konnte, wer sonst sollte es sein? Jeder ihrer Brüder und ihre Eltern waren tot.

Der vor ihr sitzende hob nun sanft ihren Kopf an, doch sie weigerte sich, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie würden ihr Spielchen mit ihr spielen und sie dann töten.

Einer der Beiden streichelte ihr sanft übers Gesicht, als sie jedoch den Kopf wegzog entfernte sich die Hand wieder.

Überrascht öffnete Ginny die Augen, als nun auch die Person vor ihr sie in eine Umarmung schloss und ihr ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg. Von all den Menschen die sie kannte, rochen nur zwei nach der unverwechselbaren Mischung aus Schießpulver und Schokolade. Nachdem sie nun die Augen geöffnet hatte, sah sie Strähnen roten Haares, dass ihr über die Wange strich.

„Bitte entschuldige… Wir haben euch nicht gefunden…"

Ihre Brüder waren da. Sie war nicht alleine.

Gemeinsam weinten sie um ihre verlorene und wieder gefundene Familie.


End file.
